


All I Need is You

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, because there is a lack of nozonico nsfws, i tried to sin but it failed, i'm so thirsty you do not understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In these three years of dating Nozomi, Nico thought that they would’ve done it; what would you expect from a boob groping pervert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need is You

In these three years of dating Nozomi, Nico thought that they would’ve _done it;_ what would you expect from a boob groping pervert? But the truth remained that they had never even come _close_ to it, the only few times she had managed to see Nozomi naked was in the bath. It wasn’t even arousing, for they were both just content in soaking in the hot water after their night classes and as much as Nico hated to admit it, Nozomi paid more attention to the rubber ducks than her.

It was on a spur of a moment, at least that was what she said, but when Eli sent her that link for reference, she found herself wanting Nozomi to by her side, wishing that it wasn’t her panda soft toy that she was hugging.

“Nozomi never touched you?” Eli’s disbelieved voice came through the speaker and Nico winced, what a time to doubt Nozomi’s love for her.

“Maybe she doesn’t find me attractive enough,” Nico whispered. The panda in her embrace returned her look with its beady eyes, and suddenly she wasn’t so sure anymore. “Maybe-“

The laughter that came next wasn’t expected, and Nico found herself nursing her ego that took a double blow.

“She’s probably just shy. No wonder Nozomi asked-“ Eli paused for effect, and Nico almost screamed, because she never got to hear the rest of the sentence. “Just be yourself Nico. Why not do it tonight? She’s probably coming home soon from night classes right?”

The sound of the keys jiggling cut their conversation short, and Nico found herself shaking, much like how she trembled before every performance. Nozomi, her girlfriend who she loved so much. Nozomi, her girlfriend who gave up going to a university in Tokyo just to be with her.

“She deserved so much more.”

* * *

 

“Nicocchi~” She heard Nozomi’s voice before she was ambushed outside her room, wrapped in a hug so tight.

“L-Let me go!” Nico gasped within the embrace, an attempt to push her girlfriend away failed when she realized she had her palms on Nozomi’s chest. “I-I have to cook dinner…”

But when Nozomi placed her hand over Nico’s, keeping Nico’s hand on her chest, all thoughts of dinner were quickly forgotten. All she could think of was how soft Nozomi’s chest felt, and that light thumping of Nozomi’s heart.

“Your heart is beating so fast-“

“Elicchi told me you have things to tell me?” Came the barely whispered question, and Nico found herself cursing for ever having to confess their bedroom activities to Eli.

“Not really,” She looked away, hoping that her girlfriend would drop the topic like usual, it wasn’t like Nozomi to be so forward.

“Does Nicocchi-“ Nozomi let her hands fell to her side, “Not like me that much?”

“What? No!” Nico found herself grabbing Nozomi’s hands, the shaking from just now was gone, replaced with desperation to refute Nozomi’s claim.

“But…”

She placed her finger on Nozomi’s lips, before pulling down for a kiss.

“I love you.” She whispered, watching confused green eyes fill up with tears, “Never doubt that.”

* * *

 

Despite all the bravado earlier, Nico found herself regretting not clicking on the link earlier, for the greatest idol in the world had no clue as to what to do next. To be more exact, the embarrassment was keeping her frozen, and she had spent the past fifteen minutes trying to remove her shirt. _Thank god for the many buttons._

“Nicocchi,” Nozomi laughed, already clothed in only her bra and underwear, with a blanket that _Nico_ had thrown over her, “Are you embarrassed?”

“W-what? No!” She undid the rest of the buttons hastily, “Just so you know I’m totally going to top.”

Nozomi raised her eyebrows, chuckles escaping her lips, because an embarrassed Nico was so much more than she had bargained for tonight. The taller girl lay back down on their shared bed, giggling once more.

“Okay goodnight Nicocchi!”

“You’re-“ There was an exasperated laugh, and Nozomi found Nico with her under the covers, pinned down on both of her shoulders. “Not going to sleep tonight.”

“What are you doing to do then Nicocchi?”

And she almost laughed again at Nico’s red face, till she felt a pair of lips on her own, a kiss with a hint of desperation, and Nico’s touch that was trembling.

She’d like to think Nico’s eyes were more expressive than her words, and right now she could feel the adoration in the pair of red eyes, so much love in them that she was almost speechless. When Nico reached for her cheeks, caressing it to lightly that she almost didn’t feel it, she knew that she would never let this person go.

* * *

 

Nico’s hands were pretty, Nozomi thought, as she watched Nico fumble with the clasp of her bra. The kissing never stopped, and Nozomi had to laugh at the attempt at distracting her from realizing Nico’s failure to comprehend the mechanics of the black inner wear.

When the deed was done, Nico reached for her chest, her fingertips never tracing where Nozomi wanted. She was on the verge of complaining when Nico lowered herself onto her girlfriend, lips reaching for where her fingertips used to be. She let out a gasp that she didn’t know she was holding as heat pooled below her abdomen, because watching Nico sucking her was almost too lewd.

“Nicocchi!”

She caught a grin that disappeared too quickly, as Nico’s other hand traced a path southwards, those petite hands teasing but never reaching into the folds. It almost felt weird, as if the previous shyness had completely disappeared.

“You know,” Nico raised her head, “I think about you a lot.” If this was to be Nozomi’s night then she would have no qualms confessing everything. Maybe Eli was right.

“Whenever you leave for night classes on the weekends, I get so lonely,” Nico continued, “Whenever I see people kissing, I would think about how I want to kiss you too. And have you for myself.”  The last part was a trailing whisper, before Nico raked her teeth across her collarbones.

Then came a light touch, Nico had placed her hand over her chest. “I thought you wouldn’t want it because-“

She had heard enough, Nozomi thought, she reached over for Nico’s hands, a much smaller one compared to her own, before guiding it to her crotch. If Nico had doubts, then she would just _show her._

It was almost a second later when Nico whispered, with a hint of disbelief. “You’re so… wet…”

The sudden realization almost crippled her down to her knees, because Nozomi actually _wanted her._ She cupped Nozomi’s cheeks with the other, eyes never leaving the green pair. “I-I’m going to do it okay? Um, tell me if it hurts?”

 And when the fingers finally entered her, reaching the spot that she needed to sate, Nozomi moaned, both in a cry of relief and happiness. It was almost feverish, Nico’s fingers were pumping as fast as she could, the thumb rubbing the clit in motion, as her lips worked wonders on her breasts. If death by sin felt this good, she would embrace it.

“Niccochi I-“

She would’ve came if Nico hadn’t stopped when she called out her name, looking so worried she would’ve laughed if she wasn’t in _need._

“Did I hurt you?”

“Please.” Nozomi exhaled, “Do it faster.” Nico replied with a gasp, and a muttered “I love you”.

The rest of it was a blur, the light-headedness from the euphoria kept her conscious locked away, and all she could feel was Nico’s touch upon her skin; the lips on her chest blazing a path downwards. She could feel Nico inside her, lying completely naked almost made her feel vulnerable, but Nico never stopped muttering confessions of love and that was plenty enough.

She had both of her hands on either sides of Nico’s head, the only thing keeping her from pressing Nico against herself was her own shame itself. So instead Nozomi wiped the sweat away from her girlfriend’s forehead, it would seem as if this was quite a work out session.

It was when everything was over and both of them collapsed on the bed in exhaustion did she realize she wanted to do the same for Nico, the sudden switching of positions left Nico gasping in surprise.

“I want to do it too,” She breathed out, watching the petite girl under her squirm, “Nicocchi has done enough tonight.”

It was then she felt Nico’s hand on her back, pulling her back down for another kiss.

“All I want is for you to be by my side.”

* * *

 


End file.
